Mafia Girl
by shooter124
Summary: Bella, daughter of Mafia Boss Charlie Swan, is about to turn 18. Her world will be turned upside down when she meets the man of her dreams. Will she be able to catch and keep him when others are trying to tear them apart, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one! So excited about this story, hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own twilight or any characters. **

**Preface**

Some people may say my life is crazy, dangerous, maybe insane, and I would agree with all of those statements but this is my life and I like it that way. Being a woman in a male dominated world is hard but when you are the daughter of the most bad ass mafia boss around, well it has its advantages.

I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself; my name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, my father is head of the Swan crime family here in Italy. I have an older brother named Emmett, and a younger sister named Alice, our family is known around the world for the many companies my father owns legitimately, people only speculate about what we do under the table.

To understand the crime world I have to first tell you about the families and what they specialize in. First there is the Blacks they are from North America, if you want to know about drugs you go talk to them, they are the heavy hitters in that field. Then there are the Cullen's they are from Ireland, they are not that bad compared to some, they stick to being high class thieves, only stealing sports cars and valuable items. Us, the Swan family, we are from Italy, we dabble in almost everything, but there is one thing that my father refuses to touch, we leave it to the real bad guys of the world, human trafficking.

The Volturi family, they are known for being ruthless and evil, they get very little respect because of what they do. They don't follow the one unwritten rule of our society:

The women and children are not to be touched

In my world the men are who run the show, the women are meant to be seen not heard, (not that I let that stop me), my father is not very strict with that rule unlike some other families we know. Once a female turns 18 they are then allowed to start "dating", which is really when the father picks a man for you to be with, some fathers make their daughters be with someone they don't want, others give a choice.

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in my room looking around, contemplating the day ahead. My room was large it was on the 3rd floor of our home; I had my own bathroom and walk-in closet that is almost as big as my room. My room and closet were all done in dark woods and dark wood flooring, my king sized bed was to die for with royal blue silk sheets and bedding.

"Isabella, scendere le scale" I heard my mother call. (Isabella, come downstairs)

With a large sigh, I get up and walk down the stairs, past my brother's workout room, past my sisters dance studio, down another flight of stairs, and walk straight into the kitchen where my mother will probably be. When I walk in I see my mother and father sitting at the table looking a little tense.

"Hey baby, can we talk to you for a second" my mother asked in English, mom was actually from America. My father went there for a business trip when he was 25 and met her at the hotel he was planning on building. My mom at first just wanted to do her job and keep things professional; she was designing everything for the hotel. Eventually my father fell in love with her and convinced her to pack up her life and move to Italy with him, the rest you can say was history.

"Sure…" I looked at them suspiciously.

"Bella, you know we love you and only want what's best for you" my father started " with your 18th birthday coming up next week I wanted to talk to you about some people that I have invited to spend this momentous occasion with us" ok now I was starting to get stressed.

"I thought only family and some of my friends were coming, babbo, you know I only want something small" (daddy)I begged, I had never liked to make a big deal out of myself, yes my family was rich and had power and were totally awesome but parties that were celebrating just me, ya… not ok.

"bambolotto, it's just a couple of the other families, The Blacks and the Cullen's, nessun problema" (doll, no problem) I looked at him with an eye roll. I knew that when families got together it was never low key, everyone was always trying to show that they had more money than everyone else, it was a shit show.

"I want you to meet their son's" and that right there ladies and gentlemen is why my parents had been tense.

"Padre…" (Father)

"Just give me a second to explain! I am not making you marry someone next week I just want you to meet these men and see what you think" as he said this he slid 2 folders my way.

"The first boy is Jacob Black and the second is Edward Cullen, everything you would want to know about them is right in there, just give it a chance before you say no" my father looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Just because I love you some much babbo"

"Love you to Bella" with that I walked out and back to my room.

When I got back to my room I flopped on my bed and opened the folder for Jacob Black:

Name: Jacob Samuel Black

Age: 18

Height: 6'2

Weight: 220 pounds

Hair color: black

Eye colour: brown

Education: currently finishing his final year in high school, has been accepted at Brown and Yale for a history Major.

Home town: La Push, Washington

Under that was a picture of a good looking boy, I say boy because he still has the face of a child, standing on the beach with a surfboard. This picture looked more like a posed ad then it did just a picture. I tossed the folder to the side and opened the next one.

Name: Edward Anthony Cullen

Age: 21

Height: 6'4

Weight: 210 pounds

Hair colour: bronze

Eye colour: green

Education: Graduated high school with honors, and is currently in his 3rd year studying to be a doctor at Oxford.

Home Town: Dublin, Ireland

The picture under this took my breath away. This guy was someone out of my dreams; he was just sitting there reading like he didn't know the picture was being taken. I knew right away that if I had to choose between the 2, I would be going for this Edward guy.

**Hope you like the first bit, other chapters will be longer but I just needed to start this. Sorry to people who were reading my other story, I should be updating more, I got a new laptop so my life will be much easier!**

**-Champ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Since there was such a great response to the last chapter I started writing this as soon as I got home from work.**

**I do not own twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

The days leading up to my birthday were stressful and…weird you could say? I wasn't getting much sleep because I every time I would close my eyes all I would see was bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Not that that's a bad thing or anything but I really need my sleep and Mr. Sexy is not letting me get it.

I realize that, as I am thinking all this, I am creepily staring at a guy that was sitting near me in the coffee shop I was in. Great he is coming over; I do not want to deal with this.

"Ciao" the guy said with an American accent "Do you speak any English?" I look up at him and see long blond hair tied in a ponytail and the brightest red eyes, they are obviously contacts but it is still creepy. (hi)

"Non, solo italiano" I said, I really did not want to talk to this guy. (no, only Italian)

"Well you are really beautiful, my name is James" he said sticking out his hand. Is this guy stupid I just said that I didn't speak English.

"io non parlano inglese" again trying to pull the whole I don't speak English thing, if he doesn't get out of my face I am going to take out the gun I have on me and shoot him, seriously. My dad taught me how to shoot a gun as soon as I turned 10, I love shooting, I am a better shot then Emmett (not that we tell him that).

This guy is starting to creep me out, he is looking at me like he is going to eat me, so I just get up and leave, taking my coffee with me. I walk out and look for Felix, he is my personal body guard, and best friend, I have known him since I was 8 and he was 21 when my dad first hired him. He had gone to get a gift for his girlfriend Jane for her birthday while I was getting coffee so I started walking toward the shopping center.

The hairs on my neck started to stand and I knew someone was following me so I walked faster, I could see an ally up ahead, so I started to run. When I got inside I went to the shadows and pulled my pistol, it was my baby, and put my silencer on and waited for this James guy to come in. He didn't disappoint and walked in not 10 seconds later.

"I know you're in heard Isabella, come out, come out where ever you are" he sang to me like a child.

"Who the fuck are you, how do you know my name" I yelled walking toward him with my gun raised. At first he seemed shocked to see a gun pointed at his face but then started laughing.

"Little girl, you couldn't shoot anyone, now I guess I should properly introduce myself, my name is James Stanton" he said and showed me the inside of his jacket where there was a pin with a jeweled "V" signalling that he was part of the Volturi family. "Now you are going to come with me, quietly" this guy obviously has no idea who he is dealing with. First thing I did was pull my phone out of my back pocket and call Felix, he would hear our conversation and use the tracker in my phone to get to me. Then I shot him in the knee cap, there was a little pop from my gun, and at the same time I ran at him to cover his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"Your boss obviously didn't tell you at I am one of my dad's best assassins" I said in his face, I could feel the blood from his knee starting to hit my jeans and the temperature of his body start to cool from loss of blood.

"Know you are going to tell me why Aro sent you to get me!"

"Fuck you" he spat at me.

"Fine be that way" I said with a sigh, I looked up and saw Felix heading for me with a look of panic.

"I am going to take your cellphone if you don't mind" I said looking through the pockets of his jacket. Once I found it I took a picture of James and handed it to Felix "get this to my dad, show the picture to him" I ordered.

"You are of no use to me now" and I broke his neck in a matter of seconds.

"Bella I am so sorry, I was at the counter when you called and I was across the square/"

"Felix stop" I interrupted "I took care my myself, he was obviously low level and stupid, I'm fine"

"ok, ok, let's just get you back to the house" he sighed.

******************************* Mafia Girl****************************************

When I got home dad was already outside pacing on the porch, I had called him to give him warning so that he could cool down before I got home. He saw us and met us at the car.

"Isabella, why is it that I can never let you go anywhere" he asked "every time you go out it is either I get a call saying that you are about to get arrested or someone is trying to kidnap you" he questioned.

I just rolled my eyes and Felix handed him the phone and showed him the picture.

"This is James Stanton, he is a Volturi hit man, not a very good one but whatever" I said on my way past him into the house "look though the phone and see why this idiot tried to take me"

"Bella! Are you ok, o my goodness, get out of those jeans. And take those shoes off; I do not want blood running through my house!" Renee yelled.

"I'm fine mother, I know how to take care of myself" again I just walked past her, I was not in the mood to deal with my parents.

"And put that gun away Isabella, you know how I feel about guns in the house" she cried up the stairs, I just rolled my eyes considering all of her children have a gun volt in each of their rooms.

********************************Mafia Girl********************************************

So now we were 2 days away from my birthday and friends and family are starting to arrive from all over Italy. The Blacks were going to show up any time now and the Cullen's not long after them, my mother told me that I had to dress nice, which really meant she just wanted me to get out of the sweats that I was originally going to wear. So going back to my room I walking into my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of white skinny jeans and a silk blue halter top, I thought that if I was going to dress up I Midas well go all out. This shirt was the bomb; it had no back just a string holding it to my body with a scoop neck and a bit of sparkle, happy with my appearance I went over to my bathroom to do my makeup and did a smoky eye and pick lipstick. On my way out I grabbed my knee high leather boots and declared myself ready.

On my way down I ran into the solid brick wall that is Emmett. Emmett is huge, like massive, he stood at 6"5 and weighed a good 240 pounds and was all muscle, you can understand why not very many guys would be interested in me with a brother like that.

"Hey sis! Watcha up too" he said before he looked at my outfit "ya ummm no, turn around and go change, no one needs to see that much of my sister" he growled.

"O fuck off Emmett, you have seen me wear much less when we go out clubbing so shut up" I waved him off.

"Bella I am serious, go change" he said again

"Emmett I am serious fuck off and shut up" I said copying him and walking by.

"Alright I didn't want to have to do this" I didn't know what he was going to do so I just kept walking. One second I was walking the next I was being thrown over Emmett shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed pounding on his back, but all he did was laugh "I WILL SHOOT YOU EMMETT, I HAVE BEFORE" that is a story for another day.

"ok, ok putting you down" he set me down gently.

"thank you" I smirked and kissed his cheek and walked away.

Going down the stairs I could hear voices that were getting loader as I got farther down. My mother met me half way down.

"Bella what took you so long, both the Blacks and the Cullen's are here" Renee said pulling my arm.

So this is it I am about to meet Mr. Sexy himself, the man that has been keeping me up at night with naughty dreams that he was the star of. I fix my cleavage, look in the mirror beside me fix my hair, and turn the final corner down the stairs, Edward Cullen here I come and you better be ready.

**Well I hope you like it, I had fun writing James but obviously he will no longer be a part of the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Champ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am loving writing this story.**

**I do not own twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Coming around the corner I saw Emmett and Alice talking to a few of my friends from high school and my parents were talking to 4 adults that I had never seen before, they are probably Mr. and Mrs. Black and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

My mother was the first person to see me.

"Isabella, come meet Billy, Rachel, Carlisle and Esme" she said with a smile. I walked over while looking around the room for the person I really wanted to meet.

"Isabella, it's a pleaser to meet you my name is Billy Black and this is my wife Rachel" he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, Billy seemed to be the stereotypical American Native, black hair tied back with a leather pony, brown skin and strong features . I looked over at Rachel and smiled, this women was very tiny, shorter than me with olive skin and black hair that went down to her waist, I could tell this was Jacobs mother, if I didn't know any better I swear they could have been brother and sister they looked so much alike.

Carlisle came up next "Isabella we've heard so much about you I would like to introduce you to my wife Esme and my daughter Rosalie" Esme was much the same as Rachel, she was tiny about the same height as me, she had long wavy hair that was the same bronze colour that I assume Edward has, she was very pale but she was beautiful. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous, I am comfortable enough in my sexuality to admit when another girl is hot, she had the body of a model, long blond hair and legs that went on forever, and all of this was heightened but the little sundress she was wearing.

"Ciao, it's nice meeting you all, it's just Bella by the way" my smile out full force.

"I would like to introduce you to my son" Billy said quickly as he saw me start to speak to Carlisle again "Jacob! Come meet Bella"

When I saw the picture of Jacob I thought he was attractive in a boyish kind of way, right now I am seeing exactly what I expected, a boy trying to dress like a man, he was wearing a suit that was a size to big and looked awkward on him. I plastered a smile on my face and greeted him.

"Jacob, nice to finally meet you" As I said hi I tried to meet his eyes but he was staring at my chest "Ya, I'm up here" I motioned trying to get his attention.

"That is no way to treat a lady" my breath caught when I heard a velvet voice with a strong Irish accent, I could feel him standing close to me, so close I could feel his breath on my back. I slowly turned and again my breath caught when I saw the god standing before me. My dreams didn't do him justice, let's start from the top shall we, his hair was that beautiful bronze colour and was in complete disarray making him look like he just had great sex, you have no idea how badly I wanted to run my hands through it. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green that I could get lost in forever, he had a perfectly square jaw line that any male model would kill for, and his body was being put on perfect display in a grey suit that fit him to a tee.

"Dia duit álainn my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Bella" (Hello Beautiful, Irish) he basically purred to me while kissing my knuckles, I felt a jolt when he touched me and by the look on his face he felt it too. I think my panties got a little wet just hearing his voice, I spoke some Irish because of the dealings my father had in Ireland so I was able to understand what he said to me, and boy did I not want to hear it again.

"Ciao" I managed to get out "you must be Edward, nice to finally meet you dathúil" (Handsome)

"O, a women that speaks my language, I think I am liking this more and more my Bella" he said with a smirk.

"_Your _Bella, getting a little ahead of yourself there Mr. Cullen" my eyebrow raised just slightly, he was still holding my hand from when he kissed it.

"Ahem" I heard from behind me. Whoever just burst our bubble was going to get there ass kicked, realising that it was Emmett just made that ass kicking more of a possibility. Emmett looked at us disapprovingly and gave Edward a death glare, all Edward did was laugh "Hey if you're allowed to stare at my sister, I should be allowed to talk to Bella here" Emmett looked away with annoyance he knew Edward was right and the fact that he had been caught.

"Well I think us men are going to go outside to smoke a cigar maybe a cigarette, while the women move into the kitchen to start dinner" Billy Black said to my dad. All of the women in my family along with Rosalie looked at him like he was crazy; Mrs. Black had started to move to the kitchen with a sigh. Mr. Black apparently was strict with the women should be see not heard rule.

"What if we want to go have a smoke?" Rosalie and I said at the same time, I could tell we were going to be fast friends.

"I will have a smoke with you" Edward said from beside me, holding out a cigarette for me "I would rather talk to you" he leaned down and whispered so no one else could here making me shiver.

"Sure, let's go to my balcony, anyone else want to join?" I said after making sure my voice wouldn't shake, Alice had already started walking up the stairs with Rosalie and Emmett; Jacob hung back for a second.

"Women shouldn't be smoking" he said looking disgusted "it's not an attractive quality"

"Good thing I am not trying to attract you" I shot at him and giving him my bitch brow over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

He was defiantly out of the running.

********************************Mafia Girl******************************************

I was the last one upstairs, everyone had already lit up, Edward saw me and opened the door out to the balcony and handed me a smoke.

"So Edward, I heard you were studying to be a doctor?" I stated once I lit up and took a puff "Is it something you actually want to do or are you following in daddy Cullen's footsteps"

He smirked "I actually want to do it; my athair only ever uses his medical degree when he needs to take care of his men, and I want to do the same. With having the business handed down to me I wouldn't have the time to work at a hospital." (Father)He looked over at me with a face that said he was about to ask me something "What do you want to do after you graduate this year?"

God, his voice was nice to listen to "I was thinking that I would take a year off maybe travel a bit, get my own place" I shrugged "Maybe meet a nice guy" he laughed at that.

"Why would you have to travel to find a man he is right here" giving me a look that I couldn't decide if he was kidding or not.

"Ya I know right, Jacob Black is so the one for me" Sarcasm was dripping from that sentence like an ice cream on a hot day. Looking around I saw that everyone was pretty much done and heading back inside, but Edward (ever the charmer) offered to stay outside with me.

"You don't have to you know, I am almost done" blowing smoke out of my mouth.

"I want to, how else am I supposed to get to know you?" he said stepping closer to me; I could feel myself get hotter the closer he got.

"Now why would you want to get to know little old me" his hands were going around my waist, and he took the smoke out of my mouth.

"Because, I think we could be great together" his voice was getting husky and my heart was starting to pound, he could probably hear it beat through my chest. His head started to dip towards mine and….

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Sorry did I interrupt something" Jacob looked anything but sorry.

"_ciach orttuilli"_ Edward mumble (Damn you, bastard). Now that our bubble was burst buy fucking Jacob Black, Edward let go of my waist and backed up. "Well I think that I'm going to go settle into my room, Bella would you like to join me?" Edward offered, before I could answer I was rudely interrupted yet again.

"No, she is not going with you she is coming with me, come along Bella" he called to me like a dog while looking at Edward with a sneer "We have to go talk to our parents, I want them to see how well we are getting along" I gave him my bitch brow yet again, this guy is a tool bag, if he thought I was showing any interest in him what so ever, he was either blind or stupid. I had had just about enough of him and I have only known him for what 30 minutes.

"First of all, don't tell me what I can and can't do, you're not my father or my husband, second don't treat me like a fucking dog, if you want one go buy one, and lastly you can shove that big fat head of yours up your ass and realize that I am not interested in you!" by the end of my little speech I was screaming at him and my face was probably red as a tomato.

From behind me I heard Edward lightly chuckling as Jacob gave me a glare "We will talk about this later when we have a few minutes to ourselves" with that he turned and left.

"You have no idea how hot that was…" I jumped when I realized Edward was so close to me. Again Edwards voice started to get husky, but this time I was looking him right in the eyes and saw that they had changed to a deep forest green with lust.

"I try" I said with a smirk and left with an extra swing to my hips, I wasn't going to let him get the goods that easily, he would need to work a little harder for it.

**Well? What did you think? I hopped you liked it, sorry if it's not what you expected to happen but don't worry I won't make Edward work that hard for it, I want to see them together too.**

**Next chapter there may be a bit of a time skip, the party that everyone is there for is not really that important to the story but I may do some flash backs. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have for the story, love you all.**

**-Champ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again! Well here's another chapter, again there is going to be a bit of a time skip but there will be flashbacks.**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days went by pretty fast, my birthday pasted and everyone had left but that Blacks and the Cullen's. Jacob's and my relationship, if you can even call it that, had not gotten any better, it feels like every chance he got he was either insulting me or trying to force met to be with him.

In the middle of the party my father told me some big news that I didn't see coming.

**Flashback**

_I was standing in front of my presents waiting to open them when my father came up next to me._

"_Isabella, can I talk to you for a quick sec?" I could hear the apprehensiveness in his voice._

"_Sure dad" we walked into the house and up to his study, he sat down and motioned for me to do the same. My father's study was very dark compared to the rest of the house, this was the one room we were not allowed in as children unless expressly given permission. It was all done in dark woods and there were no windows, it smelled like old books and cigar smoke, just like my father smelled. _

"_So there was something that I didn't tell you when I told you that you were going to meet Edward and Jacob" he played with his collar "Because this marriage is not only for you but it is to unite 2 families I have told both Charlie and Billy that you would make your decision but the time that they went home"_

_Now you would think that that was reasonable, but what if I told you that the Blacks were heading back to the States by next Friday. Ya… I'm fucked._

**End Flashback**

After that conversation I started looking at both Edward and Jacob different, trying to see if they would make a good husband. I wanted to know what there nasty habits were, if I was going to be living with them for the rest of my life I was not sharing a house with someone who was sloppy or left the clothes everywhere or left the cap off the toothpaste. I know those are little things but my OCD comes out big time when it comes to things like that.

During my snooping when Edward and I would talk in his room I learning that he was like me, he needed his room to be spotless, no clothes anywhere, bathroom was immaculate and the room didn't have a bad smell. Jacob on the other hand was the opposite, no sense of how to organize anything, most of his wardrobe was on the floor and dirty and that made the room have a funky smell, needless to say I didn't spend a lot of time in that room.

My parents were starting to pressure me into making a decision, I was pretty certain who it was, not that that was a big surprise to anyone. Edward was very thoughtful, he cared more about what I wanted then what he wanted, and he treated me as an equal.

**Flashback**

_After the conversation with my father I went back to the party and was told that it was time for me to open my presents, always my favorite part of the day. The table was full of gifts; I was about half way through and the gifts I got ranged from new clothes to thousands of dollars' worth of jewelry. The next gift I opened was from Jacob, he got me an apron and diamond incrusted kitchen tools, I didn't know what to do so I just looked up at him and he had the biggest smile on his face._

"_The kitchen stuff matches the kitchen in the house I am planning to buy for us" He looked smugly at Edward "You should be able to make me great food with that gift" I could not believe what was coming out of his mouth._

"_Bella, here why don't you open my gift" Edward said shyly handing me a leather case, when I took it I realized it had some substantial weight, the case was about a metre long and about 5 inches think. "I hope you like it I had it personalized for you"_

_I opened it hesitantly and gasped at what I saw, laying in the case was an M107, it was a thing of beauty. It had adjustable scope rings, a quick detachable carry handle, detachable muzzle break, quick detachable bipod with spiked feet, a legit weight bolt carrier, and a rear grip. As I was looking it over I saw my name inscribed on the barrel of the gun._

"_Edward… this is beautiful" I could barely form words, I had wanted this gun for a while, I had told Edward this a couple of days ago but I have no idea when he had the time to go get it he was with me most of the time._

"_I know how much you wanted it and knowing you, I think you will be able to find something to do with it" I pretended I didn't see the little smirk he gave my father "You and I could go out and shoot some time if you want?" he asked. I was about to say something when for, what is it now, the hundredth time I was interrupted._

"_Why does Bella need a gun? She's not a part of the business side of the family; she is a woman why would she be shooting people?" After he said this in front of not only my friends but my family including all of my father's men, everyone started laughing. Everyone here new of my status in my father's business, well everyone but the Blacks apparently, it was well known among us that I was my dad's very best assassin, as show when I beat the shit out of James._

"_I think you should be careful of what you say son, or you might find yourself on the wrong end of that gun" my father said with a chuckle._

**End Flashback**

Jacob was pouty for the rest of the day after I opened Edwards present, I didn't mind though that just meant he was not bothering me. In just a few hours I was going to inform dad that I had come to a decision, but I wasn't going to tell the other families until the day they leave, I wasn't going to make this anymore awkward with Jacob then it already was.

**********************************Mafia Girl******************************************

I walked down to my father's study and knocked, I heard his gruff 'come in' and opened the door, he was nose deep in papers and looked like he hadn't moved in a while.

"Hey dad, can I interrupt you for a sec?" I asked with my head just inside.

"Of course baby girl, I always have time for you" He took off his glasses and placed them on the desk.

"I came to tell you that I have come to a decision and I want you to be the first to know" I said, and he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"O, and what pray-tell is this decision you have made"

"I have come to the conclusion that Jacob is an idiot and a tool-bag and that I want him gone" I said crossing my arms for affect. All my dad did was laugh and shake his head.

"You couldn't have just said, 'dad I like Edward and not Jacob' and left it at that?"

"That's just not me dad, how don't you know that" throwing my hands up.

This is the part of our relationship that I love the most, the moments when he is not the big boss man and is just my dad.

"Well I am glad to got all that sorted out. I was worried there for a second that you were going to make me have to make the decision" I could see the anxiety written on his face.

"Daddy" I went up behind him and rubbed his shoulders "I would never let you make that kind of decision for me" he gave me a hurt look but I could tell he was only kidding. I laughed and sent him a wave as I walked out of the room.

I was walking back to my room humming Titanium by David Guetta when I was pulled into a hall closet, I was ready to let out a scream when a hand came up to my mouth and I was pressed against a wall. It was dark so I didn't know who it was but they kept their hand on my mouth and it was getting harder to breath as I started to panic, usually I am fine if I get caught on an operation for my dad I knew that I had gun and could protect myself, this was different, this was in my home where I am supposed to feel safe, this can't be happening. I was going through all the options of who it could be, only so many people had access to our home and they were either family or invited guests.

"Well Isabella, there is the fear I was looking for" I heard someone practically growl "This is how a women should look at a man, with respect and fear, I can overpower in a second, you need to show me the respect I deserve" ok _now _I knew who was talking, fucking asshole, Jacob Fucking Black has me pinned against a wall, now that I know its him I have a new motivation. I was going to put him in his place, he needed to know that you don't mess with Isabella Swan, and if you do you _will_ regret it.

**Sorry its so short! School started up again and exams are just around the corner, I will try to get an update in before exams but I can't promise anything. Well I hope you liked it, just a little tidbit next chapter we will see if Bella's got enough balls to show Jacob who's boss, let me know what you think.**

**-Champ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I am so ready to right this chapter, I can already tell this is going to be my favorite chapter yet! Hope you like it!**

**Previously **

"_Well Isabella, there is the fear I was looking for" I heard someone practically growl "This is how a women should look at a man, with respect and fear, I can overpower you in a second, you need to show me the respect I deserve" ok now I knew who was talking, fucking asshole, Jacob Fucking Black has me pinned against a wall, now that I know its him I have a new motivation. I was going to put him in his place, he needed to know that you don't mess with Isabella Swan, and if you do you will regret it._

**Chapter 5**

I needed him to think he was winning to start, make him confident. I made a big show of whimpering and crying making myself out to be the women he wanted, a scared little piece of shit that had no backbone.

"There are the tears I was looking for!" to me it sounded like he was shouting but in reality I knew that no one could hear him, it also didn't help that the whole house was sound proof but whatever, I can work with that.

"Now, if I let my hand go will you scream? If you do I will make it very unpleasant for you" he threatened. I shook my head to let him know I wouldn't scream and he let go of my mouth. I took a deep breath trying to get air into my lungs but he still had me up against the wall and my lungs wouldn't expand.

"I…hate…you" my sentence was broken up with gasps.

"O come on baby, you know you like it rough" he chuckled; I let tears fall faster down my face.

"Please don't hurt me, I will do whatever you want" I _pleaded_ (note air quotes) I have always been a good actor, but this was really testing my limits, I didn't want him to hear me beg but I had to make it convincing.

"Whatever I want you say" he scratched his chin dramatically and then he slapped me across the face "I am going to fuck you wither you like it or not" he sneered at me.

I was speechless, that was some fucked up shit right there. If he did what he was threatening this could start a full out war between our 2 families, his hands have already been and left a mark on me once, the physical evidence alone could start this war. This was my breaking point, I couldn't let this go any longer, shit was about to get real.

"You know" I started out slowly and with a shy voice "this would have worked on any other person" my voice got gradually loader "But you decided to try and rape the daughter of a deadly Mob Boss" again my voice got loader "Do you think he would leave me defenseless against people like you, you fucking idiot!" I could see the rage started to build in him and that's when I delivered my final blow. A swift and hard kick to his family jewels had him on the ground in seconds.

"Now, if you think I am going to go crying to daddy and make him deal with you, you are so wrong" I finally turned the light on in the damned closet while Jacob was still writhing on the floor and started looking for something to use.

"Ah, this should do the trick" I reached up for the crow bar I saw on the shelf and when I finally got it I got down to Jacobs level.

"This is going to be painful, you are going to wish you had never stepped foot in this house, you are going to wish you had never heard the name Isabella Swan and just for my enjoyment I am going to leave you just alive so that my dad can have a go at you" I said in a hushed whisper.

I stood back up and took the first swing of the crow bar and brought it down on his hands that were still cupping his balls. He screamed out in pain, yelling for someone to come and help.

"No one is going to hear you, and if they did they would open that door and start cheering me on" I was seeing red; I don't think I could stop if I tried now.

I delivered blow after blow hitting him anywhere I could reach and with every hit he yelled out in pain. Finally I thought he had had enough and I could see him started to black out.

"That should be good, now off to find Emmett so he can drag your body to my father" I was laughing in an evil sort of way as I walked out of the closet.

I could hear Emmett and the rest of the family (sans my father) down in the living room, when I walked in the first one to notice me was Emmett of course and he came right for me. He grabbed my chin to get a better look at the black I that I had no doubt was forming.

"Who the hell did this too you!" he growled, he looked around him and I could see it in his eyes when he noticed who wasn't in the room "He's a dead man…" he started to storm off when I grabbed his arm.

"Emmett I already took care of him; I was coming to get you actually so that you could drag his body to dad for me?" He looked at me then started laughing.

"What was I thinking, of course you took care of yourself" he again started walking out but this time laughing, I could hear him walk up the stairs and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was immediately; the shock that went through my system was a dead giveaway.

"Bella, who did this to you" Edward asked softly from behind me. I turned around and instead of looking at him I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Black as they were standing across the room.

"Why don't you ask them" I glared "I hope you know that your son just made a huge cluster fuck for you Mr. Black" And with that I started walking out of the room to see what my brother and dad were up too.

"Bella? mind if I come?" Edward asked, I could see anger all over his face and I watched him adjust the gun I knew he had in the back of his dress pants.

"Sure why not" he finally let a smiled come to his face and walked over and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Let's not keep the guest of honor waiting shall we"

***************************************Mafia Girl************************************

Walking into my father's office I was not surprised to see Jacob on the floor yet again with my brother and dad standing over top of him but looking like they were going to kill him.

"YOU THINK ITS FUN TO PREY ON GIRLS!" Emmett yell in his face and gave him a swift kick to his stomach "DO YOU THINK THAT IT MAKES YOU A MAN, TO HIT A GIRL THAT WEIGHS 110 POUNDS SOKEING WET!" another kick to the stomach.

I just watched and listened to them scream and beat him up and waited for them to stop.

"STOP!" I turned and saw Mr. Black standing in the door way looking at his son with a worried look "What do you think you are doing! That is my son; you can't prove that he gave her that black eye!" He was pulling at strings to try and get Jacob out of this situation.

"Yes, because I just punch myself in the face so that I could have this ugly fucking thing for fun right?" I said, sarcasm was dripping from that sentence.

"I suggest you leave before you put your other foot in your mouth" Edward said in a deadly calm voice. He was probably the only calm one in the room.

"Fine we will go but Jacob is coming with me" Mr. Black went and got Jacob off the floor and helped him walk past everyone.

The next ten seconds went by in slow motion; first Jacob walked past me and gathered up the strength to left his arm to slap me again. Edward obviously saw this and had his gun out and pressed at Jacobs's temple before he could make contact.

"Move your arm one more muscle and I will blow you brain out" Edward growled and got up close to his ear "I dare you…"

Jacob came to the realization that he was either going to die now or die when my father's men came after him. Jacob decided that he didn't want to die today so he walked out with Edward following with the gun still pointed at his head.

Dad came up behind me as we watched them walk out, me more staring at Edwards ass but whatever "Hun, you've got a keeper right there?" dad nodded at him and then walked passed me.

Ya, he was a keeper, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed, if you haven't noticed I don't like Jacob very much and if you are a Jacob fan I would get ready for some more Jacob bashing: p give me your feedback and suggestions it helps me right. Love you guys **

**-Champ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait, first there was exams, then new semester started, then I learned I had a drill sergeant for an English teacher so my month has been pretty busy! I promise that I will have some additional chapters out within the next week! **

**I own nothing. **

**Previously**

_Dad came up behind me as we watched them walk out, me more staring at Edwards ass but whatever "Hun, you've got a keeper right there?" dad nodded at him and then walked passed me._

_Ya, he was a keeper, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?_

**Chapter 6**

After the whole Jacob fiasco, everything calmed down and the Cullen's were getting ready to leave and I was going with them. Everyone in my family thought I was crazy but my dad, in fact he encouraged it, he said I needed to get to know my husband-to-be. Edward wanted me to stay and finish school but I decided I am just going to take online courses; I wanted to try and start my new life in Ireland. I was really excited but nervous at the same time.

"Bella, love! We are leaving in 6 hours and you still have to pack your clothes!" Edward shouted up to me "that's going to take 6 hours all by its self!"

"haha very funny, if you want this to go faster maybe you should come help me with this" I yelled back. For the past couple of days for some reason I have not been able to get any alone time with Edward, and I am really starting to get pissed off. I mean come on, you put an 18 year old girl in the same house as a sexy as fuck 21 year old God, and you have to know that the sexual tension is going to be running high.

I had purposely waited for Edward to nag me so that I can invite him to "help" me. Edward did not disappoint because not 2 minutes after I made the offer he was standing in my room staring at me. I had been lying on the bed when he walked in and I slowly got up and made my way past him to the door, and I shut and locked it then took him by the shoulders and turned him towards me.

"Now, I did ask you here to help me pack but I need help in other ways…" I backed away from him letting the robe I was wearing fall, revealing a teeny tiny royal blue bikini "Maybe we could go out to my hot tub and discus what it is I need help with" I whispered to him and walking backwards towards my balcony. Edward had a look of shock on his face at first but then he slowly walked toward me talking off his shirt on the way.

Now I was the one looking shocked and probably had drool running down my face, he had the body of a God, no, better. His shoulders were broad, his arms were the perfect size, not to big not to small, and his abs, don't even get me started on those bad boys; I could wash my clothes on those abs. He had a smirk on his face now picking up on my ogling "Now, I think you wanted my assistants" by this point he had led me out to my balcony and over to the hot tub.

Edward opened the lid and I got in, the air was already filled with tension, it made my body tingle in ways that it never had. Once we were settled in I turned on the music on my outside speakers and let myself feel the heat from the water come over my body, but I felt him before I saw him.

"Why do you tease me so, then just sit there and not do anything" Edward asked looking me directly in the eyes.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to make a move" I giggled and he let out a chuckle and let his head fall on my shoulder. With him this close the air got even thicker and more sexually charged than before. I felt his lips kiss my neck with a feather light touch and they made their way up to the shell of my ear then across my jawline until he was millimetres away from my lips.

"I want you so badly, but I want to do this right, I need to do this right" it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then he was trying to convince me of this.

"We are not going all the way Edward" I whispered to him "if my father ever found out that we _did the deed_ before we were married, you would be dead and I would be locked up in a tower somewhere far far away" He didn't answer but just let out a chuckle and continued his exploration of my neck but after a few minutes I felt his hands find my thighs and rub up and down. Then all of the sudden he flipped us so that he was the one sitting and I was straddling his lap.

"I know that we can't go all the way, but I need to feel something" Edward whispered to me "I don't know how much longer I can control myself if I don't"

"Don't worry I feel the same way"

*********************************Mafia Girl************************************

After some heavy petting in the hot tub, Edward helped me get packed and ready to head to Ireland with his family. I would have to ship most of my stuff over there but I would just take my clothes and shoes on the plane with me. Edward left my room with my last bag and I was left alone.

I stood in the middle of the room thinking about all of the memories that I had here, some good, others… not so good. This would be my first time not knowing when I would come back to this room. This would not be my home for much longer and I was happy that I was moving forward but that also meant that the people in this home wouldn't be around me either. I wouldn't have Emmett or Dad there to over react when I got hurt or have my mom there for late night girl talks.

This one little room held all of my firsts through my life, first drink, first high, first kiss, first sexual experience. I was startled out of my reminiscing when someone put their hand over my shoulder.

"Sup loser, shouldn't you and the Cullen's be going soon?" Emmett asked.

"Ya we are going in a bit, I am just taking it all in for one last time, just remembering", I said leaning into him "Do you remember when you found out that Riley was just using me?" I chuckled

**Flashback (2 years ago)**

_Being known as a Mafia Bosses daughter in high school was pretty awesome; I'm not going to lie. People didn't fuck with me, and having body guards with me at all times helped out, but they didn't keep the stupid guys from trying to hit on me._

_Most of the guys at my school are idiots and only thought of one thing, but there is one guy I can say, well I think, is a genuinely sweet guy. His name is Riley Piazza, he is 2 years older than me and his father is part of my dad's "business", so Charlie was cool with it when he asked to go to the New Year's Eve party with me. My father was hosting a party for all of the men that worked for him and their families on New Year's Eve and it was a black tie event. Riley and I were going together with all the other people from school that were kids of my dad's employees (which in retro sect is most of them). _

_I was really making myself beautiful tonight. My dress was a deep purple, mermaid cut ,piece of perfection. There was black lace, over laying the purple and a black ribbon around my waist. I let my hair fall down my back in big curls and made my eyes smoky and added dark lipstick.I know I looked good, but what made me feel good was what I was wearing underneath._

_I looked in the mirror a final time and headed down to the ball room that was in my house. As I got closer I could hear the guests getting loader and loader. I knew that I was going to make a big entrance and it excited me but I was a little nervous, this was the first time that I was meeting some of my father's more… how can I put this… dangerous men. _

_The doors were right in front of me now and were opened by one of the staff. I stepped into the room and saw everyone's head turn towards me, I saw my parents at the head table and my brother with some of his friends, and at the bottom of the stairs was Riley. He had yet to see me, but the boys talking to him pushed him to turn when they saw me and were smirking when they saw Riley's mouth drop._

_They fist bumped each other and gave Riley looks that I didn't understand as I walked down the stairs. At the bottom Riley grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles._

"_Bella Bella" he purred (_Beautiful Bella)

_I blushed and ducked my head so my hair would cover it._

"_Care to dance my lady" he asked with a chuckle._

"_Of course kind Sir" I giggled along with him._

_We danced for most of the night and when midnight came around Riley grabbed me for a searing kiss that left me breathless. We continued to dance and when the older guests left, the DJ changed the music to more modern tracks and things started to get heated._

"_Riley I am going for a drink I'll be right back" I told him._

"_I'm going for a smoke meet me out there after" we parted ways in the middle of the floor._

_I got to the bar and downed a glass of water when Emmett came up beside me, surprisingly not drunk. I gave him a raised eyebrow and he immediately knew what I wanted to know._

"_Had to keep an eye on my baby sister, couldn't let that asshole get too touchy feely" he laughed when I punched him. Emmett didn't really like Riley, never has, something to do with being a good judge of character._

"_Well, if you want he is just out for a smoke, I was going for one too if you wanted to join" I asked._

"_Sure why not"_

_We walked through the crowd of teenagers and towards the doors that lead out back, I could see Riley and his buddies through the window but they all had their backs to me. They seemed to be laughing about something as we walked out the door but they obviously didn't hear us because what I heard next made me see red._

"_Bella is a stone cold fox, hottest girl I have ever see" Riley stated to his friends "But not really dateable if you know what I mean, she is to closed off, I am going to go in there get the deed done and leave, a wam-bamb-thank-you-ma'ma" He is clearly drunk, but you know what they say _Drunk people never lie_. He didn't stop there though "After I'm done with her I am going to come back down and try a go at that blond with the legs that never quit, wonder how they'd feel wrapped around my waist while she is moaning my name" His friends continued to laugh and cheer him on. _

"_You really are an asshole" all their heads whipped around to me, I looked directly at Riley "Really, a wam-bamb-thank-you-ma'ma, what are we 12! And for the record, I would never have sex with you because I am not a slut that puts out on the first date, that blond with the legs that don't quit might she seems like a real classy laddie, really datable" I said to him calmer than I felt._

_Emmett stood beside me and started taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he pulled his gun and pointed at the group._

"_If you all don't run within the next 5 seconds I swear I will shoot you" his face was murderous._

_Riley went to leave "No, I didn't say you could leave" Emmet called him back._

_Once Riley was in front of him, he pistol whipped him across the face then punched him in the gut. Emmet continued for a few more minutes then sat down next to Riley's curled up form._

"_Ever come near Bella again, and I will shoot you in the family jewels, understand" Emmett threatened and pulled him up by his hair._

_He looked at me one last time and I saw something in his eyes that I didn't understand and then he limped away. Once he was gone I ran up to my room and cried. Emmett eventually came up and just sat with me and let me cry, it was at those moments that I knew no one could protect me better than my brother and I told him so, it was his reply that surprised me._

"_One day, you are going to find a guy the will protect you much better than I can, I guy that will love you for you, one that would die for you"_

**End Flashback**

I was pulled out of my memory but Emmett giving me a tight squeeze.

"It won't be the same without you Bells, but we will visit you, you will visit us. We will make it work"

One tear fell down my face as we left my room but I knew that when I walked out that door, I was ready for my new life to begin.

**Again I am sorry for the long wait lots happening but I hope that by giving you a longer chapter you won't totally hate me. Leave your thoughts or questions! I am posting the link to Bella's dress on my profile go check it out!**

**-Champ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't kill me…. I know it's been awhile but I finally have some free time so I can write a little bit, well here it goes.**

**I own nothing**

**Previously:**

_I was pulled out of my memory but Emmett giving me a tight squeeze._

"_It won't be the same without you Bells, but we will visit you, you will visit us. We will make it work"_

_One tear fell down my face as we left my room but I knew that when I walked out that door, I was ready for my new life to begin._

**Chapter 7**

If at any point in time I thought that when I got to Dublin it was going to be calm or relaxing, I was totally wrong. As soon as I got there I had to start learning all about the Cullen family, I don't just mean names and places, I mean everything from the business to how that cousin twice removed died 50 years ago. It was a lot to take in, and add on top of that school and trying to find time for me and Edward it was almost impossible to find time for myself.

I was sitting in the room that I was given at the Cullen Estate, which was basically a city within itself. Driving in from the airport I realized that the Cullen family was a lot wealthier than I first assumed. Their house was a castle in the middle of the mountains; it looked like something that jumped out of a fairy-tale, ivy growing up the sides, and stain glass windows that looked to be from the 1500's. It may have seemed menacing to anyone else but to me it looked like a home, and once I got inside I could defiantly see the homey touches the Cullen's put into the Castle. The Cullen family crest was hanging on the wall right across from the huge front door in-between a split staircase. I turned to the left towards what I now know as Edwards's wing when he was little, and up a couple flights to the 3rd floor.

"Questo è il vostro appartamento perdere" (_This is your apartment miss)_ the butler said, in perfect Italian, to me motioning to the room in front of me. The first thing I saw was a beautiful living room everything was done in dark woods and leather, there was a large window in the middle that looked out to the Cullen's rather large backyard with a bench under it. The couch is in front of a huge fire that I could see myself sitting beside, reading one of my smutty romance novels and there were three chairs around the fire. Moving into the next room I was blown away by the size of it, I mean for a closet, it was massive I don't think all of my clothes will fill it up and that's saying something. Going to the final room I was speechless, this was the master bedroom, everything was done in reds and dark browns, there was a king sized bed in the middle and a 60" flat screen on the wall, a dresser next to the window that was on the opposite wall of the door and finally there was an attached bathroom.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable here, after the wedding you will be moving into my house" Edward said from close behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"And when do you want to have the wedding, and can I point out that you haven't even gotten me a ring yet" I turned slightly and gave him a raised eye brow while showing him my bare left hand.

"In due time, love" He said quietly and left giving me the chance to get settled "Dinner is in an hour, wear something nice" he yelled over his shoulder.

And that is what brought me here; sitting in my living room beside the fire, thinking about what my life will be like in a castle like this. Not that I am not used to living in large homes, but in Italy it was much more open, here it is more closed off. Every room has a thick door and lock on it; I guess as just a precaution, I will have to ask Edward about it.

Looking at the clock I could see I had about half an hour until dinner and I still had to pick something to wear. This is not my first dinner with the Cullen's, for some reason they always have formal dinners. Not that I am complaining I love to get dressed up but I also love to wear my favorite jeans and t-shirt too.

Going through my closet I found a dress that I bought back in Italy, it perfectly hides the gun that is always strapped to my thigh. It was a strapless black and ivory dress that would come to mid-thigh, it fit perfectly on me. I chose a simple ivory satin heel no embellishments or anything, and then moved on to my hair which I was just going to leave natural and let it fall down my back. Once I finished my light makeup I walked out of my room and down the hall where I met Edward at the stairs.

"You look… amazing" He said looking up and down my body. Again the Irish accent just about killed me with how sexy it was.

"You don't look too bad yourself" and he didn't just look good, this guy could wear suits like no one else, he was in a full black custom made Armani suit and what I could tell were Italian leather shoes. I was drooling.

He held out his arm to me "well my Lady, shale we grace everyone with our presents" He asked with a smirk.

"Lead on my good Sir" I answered with a laugh at his silliness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mafia Girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not going to lie, dinner was a little stressful, thank god Rosalie was there or I would have killed someone. Carlisle failed to mention to us that we were not going to be dinning with just the family tonight. As Edward and I walked in to the dining hall (yes hall), I felt Edwards body tense. When I looked around to the people at the table I didn't see the problem other than the fact that there was another family there.

"O, Bella, please come here I want to introduce you to our friends!" Esme said coming over to me. She grabbed my hand and brought me over to the table with Edward trailing behind, "I would like to introduce John McKelly, his wife Shawna and their twin daughters Lauren and Jessica, they are your age" She pointed to each in turn.

John was much like Carlisle in his looks but with brown hair and held the same aura of authority, I could tell by looking at his face though that he was a kind man. His wife was beautiful in a super thin model kind of way, she didn't look real, she looked almost plastic, like a Barbie but again she looked kind. Her daughters were much the same but I already knew from one glance that we were going to have a problem. These were your typical spoiled beyond reason rich girls, that had daddy wrapped so tight around their finger that he wouldn't dare say no to them. Both girls were wear skin tight dresses that left little to the imagination and not inappropriate for the evening dinner.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Bella" As a habit I never gave him my last name, I didn't know who these people were.

"Bella, John here is my second in command" Carlisle said giving me the information he knew I wanted to know.

"Bella is going to be my daughter-in-law soon, but while she and Edward are engaged she is staying here with us." Esme said while giving me a hug. Rosalie walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Lauren and Jessica have been trying to get Edwards attention for years, be careful" she whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know that Edward was dating anyone let alone engaged" Lauren sneered while looking me up and down "And I don't see a ring…" she trailed off.

"Yes well it's quite resent and Edward wanted my help picking the ring out" I said back to her trying to be as nice as possible, but if this girl gives me anymore attitude I will happily show her the not so nice end of my gun.

I guess Carlisle was starting to feel the tension rise because he interrupted "I believe dinner is about to be served, if we could all sit down" Rosalie and I started walking towards the table with Edward following.

"Edward come sit next to me, we must catch up, Nach bhfuil feicthe agam agat ó chaith muid an oíche iontach le chéile" _(I have not seen you since we spent that amazing night together) _Lauren said to Edward in a voice that I guess was her try at being seductive.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lauren and I am going to sit next to my fiancé-"

"bhfuil a fhios agat i labhairt na hÉireann líofa" (_you do know I speak fluent Irish_) I had to interrupt. I could hear Rose giggling quietly from beside me at the shocked look on her face.

"There are name cards on the table, so would everyone please sit where you see your name" Carlisle said above whatever Lauren was about to say back to me. "I will not have any arguing at my dinner table, is that clear" Carlisle gave Lauren a look of disapproval and me one of apology.

Everyone sat, Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme to his right and John to his left, next to John was his wife Shawna and then Lauren and Jessica. Edward sat next to Esme and I was on his left with Rosalie on the end. Carlisle stood and began to speak, "I invited John and his family over so that everyone could meet Bella, and so that Bella could meet my second in command" I nodded my head in approval towards Carlisle and smiled at John.

"Why does she need to know who daddy is, it's not like she is part of the family" Jessica interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her, her father and mother in embarrassment, Carlisle in anger and everyone else just in shock.

"Remember your place here Jessica" John whispered to his daughter.

"Bella needs to know who the second in command is because she is going to be heavily involved in the dealings of the family, unlike yourself" Edward said in irritation.

The food was now being served but the tension was still thick. I could hear Jessica and Lauren talking, "I don't know who she thinks she is coming here and taking my Edward away, stupid Bitch, probably just some gold digging whore" Lauren started in a hushed tone "I know, she probably just put out so that Edward would even consider looking at her, I mean she is so ugly and fat, she wouldn't know what to do with a man like Edward…" Jessica finished. That was it, I don't need to take this, before Edward or anyone else knew what was happening I had my gun in my hand and was pointing it at the two dimwitted girls.

"Say that again" I said in a deathly calm voice, staring down at them over my gun. They both just looked at the gun in my hands and shook their heads. By now John had his gun pointed at me and both Edward and Carlisle had their guns pointed at John.

"Say it again, to my face you succhiacazzi!"(_Cocksucker, Italian_) I yelled.

"Bella, calm down, we don't have to do this here, we can show them up some other way but killing the daughters of my father's second in command is not the answer." Rose tried to reason with me.

The hall was silent for a long time but when the bullet left my gun, everyone's ears were ringing.

**Soo… I know it has been a long time but I hope I still have some people reading this story, Leave me any reviews tell me what you like what you didn't I will try and have the next update out faster (hides face).Love you all, Champ!**


End file.
